


Dammit Cas, where's my Christmas?

by aamunkoitto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Little Shit, Christmas, Dean is a Softie, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamunkoitto/pseuds/aamunkoitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always complains about Christmas when in fact he loves all the lights, foods and even the romantic films Cas makes him watch. This year Cas has had enough and decides to get the truth out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Cas, where's my Christmas?

Dean was driving home and chuckling to himself. It was the tenth of December and the day when Cas started to decorate their home with Christmas stuff. It had always been a big deal in Cas' family: it's the only holiday when they all gather up together and Cas' mom isn't letting anyone skip. Dean's dad on the other hand wasn't very fond of any holidays which left Dean and Sam sulking with nothing more than a half dead Christmas tree. The first Christmas with Cas' family had been almost overwhelming but he had loved every second of it. Even though Gabriel had given him and Cas a blue butt plug and strawberry lube, it had been an amazing holiday. (And they had used both of Gabriel's gifts so joke's on him). 

Dean teases Cas every year about the decorations and the enthusiasm he has every year. And complains about the electricity bill:

"Cas, you drive us to bankruptcy with these lights".

"I think we can afford a few lights, Dean".

Secretly Dean loved all that christmassy stuff and enjoyed the dim lights, the little elves and reindeer decorations and of course, all the delicious cookies, cakes and pastries Cas baked during the month. He just couldn't admit it. He was supposed to be the tough guy, the man of the relationship. He couldn't admit he was all soft inside!

But he was shocked when he got home. Everything was the same way as he left. There wasn't anything up, and Cas was just working on his novel at the kitchen table like nothing was wrong.

"Cas? Did you lose your lights or something?" he asked and sat down beside his fiance and kissed his temple.

"No. I just decided to please you this year and not put up any lights or decorations. Every year you complain about them so I thought that this year we could be without those", Cas explained smiling. Dean clenched his jaw and looked around the kitchen. It was a little sad to see it like that but he couldn't tell Cas the truth. Yes, it was only him but he was still afraid of losing his status as a man. So he shut up about it and thought that it wouldn't be that bad. 

But oh, how wrong he had been. Day by day Dean became more and more uneasy with the missing Christmas spirit. They hadn't watched any of those romantic comedies where the couple argues but gets together and haves a happy Christmas together. Dean liked the animation movies, like the one with the little reindeer who looked for his father. It reminded him of Cas whose father had left their mom after he was born, and years later Cas and Michael had looked for their father together. Cas doesn't know but Michael actually found their father. He had hated to be bound to someone, and left them because he didn't want to have so many children and that Cas was just a big mistake to him. Needless to say, Michael called all of their brothers, except for Cas and they beat the shit out of the man. Later Michael told Cas to forget all about their father because he didn't deserve his love and concern. It was that day when Cas told Michael that he was his father figure and he would always look up to him. Michael totally cried that day but didn't admit it to anyone.

But the worst of all was that Cas hadn't baked anything! There were no sweets, gingerbread, cakes, pies, nothing. Cas didn't even seem to care about the situation although they had nothing ready for Christmas.

"Cas? Could we go to your mom's earlier this year?" he asked casually. He figured that Cas' mom had done the preparations long time ago and they could go there and eat her delicious food and he could enjoy the atmosphere, the carols and all that sappiness.

"I guess we could. Oh, and she asked to tell you that as a Christmas gift for you she didn't decorate the house or anything. She knows how you dislike that all and we decided to please you this year", Cas told him without even looking at him from his computer. He had been working on his novel extra hard lately.

Dean snapped. He couldn't take it anymore and he needed some Christmas spirit ASAP.

"That's a terrible gift to give, Cas!" he said frustrated and collapsed next to Cas.

"Why, Dean?" Cas frowned and fucking finally looked up from his work. Dean jumped up again and slammed his hands on to the kitchen table. "Because I like all those stupid things you put around our house and the things you do! It makes me feel warm and loved and all those fuzzy things! And I want that. Actually, I love that. I love Christmas because you and your family make it so awesome", he shouted, wailing his hands around. Cas broke out into a grin and jumped into Dean's arms.

"Finally you admitted it! I almost lost hope but you finally told me the truth", Cas smiled brightly and put his hands around his neck.

"So you did this just to get that out of me?" he asked baffled.

"Yes. I was tired of hearing you complain when I knew you liked it".

"Oh is that so? You're so going to pay for this", he growled and nuzzled Cas' neck. He backed the shorter man against their kitchen wall and kissed him hard. Cast moaned against him and rubbed his leg between Dean's.

Although Cas thought that sex in the kitchen was very unhygienic Dean was determined to defile him right there and then. He almost ripped all of Cas' clothes off and propped him onto the kitchen table. Cas was still a bit loose from the morning but Dean still took his time to stretch him- he loved to hear Cas' desperate pleas to fuck him and drive him to the edge only to pull away and kiss his inner thighs. When his boyfriend was a moaning mess he finally pushed his cock in, slowly, just to drag on his torture. He pushed in and out slowly, trying to locate Cas' prostate again before he began to pound him relentlessly against the table. Cas' moans were muffled by Dean's mouth in a needy kiss. Dean felt how Cas' blunt nails scraped his shoulders and smirked to himself- he loved when Cas marked him like that and that he could still feel the scratches the next day when they got pulled from working on cars.

"I want to fuck you from behind", he told Cas after a while and helped him down from the table to lean against it. It felt so much better that way- and the view of his cock disappearing between Cas' round ass cheeks took his breath away- and this way he didn't have to worry about the table moving and leaving dents to the wooden floor. Shut up, so what if he worried about their floor during heated sex. He had paid a lot of that floor. He gripped Cas' hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other and restarted with his punishing pace. Cas came without Dean even touching his dick- he was amazing like that- and Dean came shortly after with Cas' hole practically milking him.

They collapsed down to the floor, Cas in Dean's arms, kissing his collarbones gently.

"Please tell me you were lying about your mom", Dean asked worriedly, slightly out of breath.

"Of course I was. You know she wouldn't give up Christmas for anything", Cas chuckled and Dean let out a relieved breath and started to pet Cas' damp hair.

"Can we go there? Tomorrow?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Dean. I told her earlier about my plan and that we might be there a bit earlier than usual", Cas answered and settled his head to rest on Dean's chest.

"Thank God, Cas. I crave those little chocolate things your mom makes".

"I know, Dean. I actually have those in the cabinet. I made them while you were at work".

"I love you so much right now".

"I know".

There was a beat of silence before Dean spoke up.

"Cas"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You're supposed to say it back"

"Say what back, Dean?"

"I love you"

"Oh"

"Cas", Dean grunted and tightened his grip on Cas. Cas chuckled and kissed Dean.

"I love you too, Dean".


End file.
